Who Can Kiss the Best 2
by flamingmarsh
Summary: sequel to the first. Six Autobots are off duty including Blaster who participates in the kissing game. Find out which one of them is lucky to receive all those kisses.


**This takes place in G1 era and this second part takes place the next day. Thanks to I-love-me-some-leggypoo for beta reading this.**

**I swear, I've had a rough month of writer's blockage and I think it's slowly going away. -crosses fingers- So my writing probably stinks.**

**Beta read by: Litahatchee**

**:Disclaimer: I don't own transformers.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

It was like any other day at the Ark. Most of the Autobots were on duty, except for a few who were in the rec. room, sitting at a table talking. The bots included Ironhide, Mirage, Blaster and the twins. Blaster was telling them about the kissing game that happened yesterday.

"Blaster, shut up. That kissing game is all I have been hearing about since yesterday," CliffJumper exclaimed as he came to stand at their table.

CliffJumper was tired. He had just gotten off triple shifts and now he only wanted some energon before he headed to his room to recharge.

"Seems to me it sounds like someone is jealous," Sunstreaker said tauntingly.

"Jealous? What is there to be jealous of. I-"

"CliffJumper, if you're going to cause trouble, I suggest ya leave," Ironhide rumbled out.

"Hmph. All I'm saying is I'm not jealous. None of you are good. Especially you, Ironhide."

"Ya think an old mech like myself can't kiss," Ironhide demanded, slamming his energon cube on the table.

"How do you know we can't kiss well," Mirage asked CliffJumper, before he could rile up Ironhide even more.

"I just know."

"Hey, Sunny. I think he just challenged us."

"Don't call me Sunny," Sunstreaker snapped at his brother.

Blaster suddenly smiled. Of course, CliffJumper saw it and was instantly wary.

"Why not test out which one of us is the best kisser on him?"

Sideswipe chuckled. "I like that idea, Blaster. Want to join us, Mirage?"

Mirage nodded. Sunstreaker and Ironhide agreed to do it as well and it left CliffJumper staring at them with wide optics. He backed up a step.

"No, not on me."

"Too late," Sideswipe said, jauntily.

He quickly got to his feet and grabbed CliffJumper. Bending down on one knee, Sideswipe circled his arm around CliffJumper's waist.

"Let go me, you sla-"

Before CliffJumper could finish his sentence, Sideswipe leaned in and kissed CliffJumper. As Sideswipe kissed him, he reached down and pinched one or two wires in CliffJumper's hip, causing him to moan. Breaking off the kiss, CliffJumper looked at Sideswipe with wide optics.

"Hey, that's cheating," Blaster exclaimed.

"Well, you didn't specify that we only had to kiss him," Sideswipe said, cheekily.

They all sighed. Sideswipe let CliffJumper go and stood up as Sunstreaker took his place. Grabbing CliffJumper, Sunstreaker ravaged his mouth, hearing CliffJumper moan. Soon, Sunstreaker broke off the kiss and let CliffJumper go. CliffJumper was panting.

"My turn," Ironhide said, getting up from the table.

Ironhide sauntered over to CliffJumper. When he was in front of CliffJumper, Ironhide picked him up and held him in his arms. Putting his hand around CliffJumper's helm, Ironhide brought him closer then ran his glossa back and forth twice across CliffJumper's mouth, before giving him a hard kiss. He trailed off by giving CliffJumper several nips to his bottom lip.

Finished, Ironhide gently put the minibot down on the floor again. CliffJumper looked at the bots stupidly, letting the twins smirk at him. He was on the verge of overloading, the way they were kissing him. CliffJumper wouldn't admit it, but he liked the kisses he was getting. Mirage was next.

Getting up, he walked over to CliffJumper and bent down on one knee. Smiling at the minibot, Mirage leaned in and nipped the minibot's lower lip, before gently kissing him. However, he soon turned the kiss into a passionate one. Just before CliffJumper could return it, Mirage stopped, making CliffJumper whimper. That was a wonderful kiss. He wished he could kiss Mirage again, though he probably wouldn't have any strength left in him. Smiling once more at the minibot, Mirage stood up and walked back to his seat as Blaster took his place.

Blaster smirked down at the minibot. He was thrilled he could get a chance to play this game without being kissed like there was no tomorrow. Blaster bent down on one knee, grabbed CliffJumper and crushed his mouth to his lips. Then Blaster let go of him and the minibot fell to the floor, looking well disheveled. _I wonder if Blaster felt like he been through heaven the way they kissed him,_ CliffJumper wondered. Hearing his name, he broke out of his reverie and looked at the smug looking bots that was standing around him. He couldn't come up with something to say. He was wrong. They were slagging good at kissing. He was even more tired and soon he was going into recharge.

"I think we just blew his circuits," Sideswipe said, proudly as he looked down at CliffJumper.

"Well," Sunstreaker demanded.

"I- I-"

"He can't talk. I must be that good," Ironhide boasted.

"You all are the best... but Mirage was incredible." CliffJumper said, before they could argue.

Unfortunately, they did argue not noticing how CliffJumper slipped into recharge.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Across the rec. room stood Topspin. His mouth was agape, from just watching what they were doing to the minibot. He only came in here to find Springer. Now he was hot and itching. Making his way out of the rec. room, he went in search for someone to have a quick interface with. He even wouldn't mind if it was Prowl. He would just have to tie him up...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**It's really odd that I chose CliffJumper to get all the kisses like that since I don't really like him. He's not bad but he can be a jerk. So if you were wanting the twins to be the best kisser or someone else than Mirage, I'm sorry. I was leaning over towards Ironhide, though at the last minute I thought of Mirage.**

**Review Please. I hoped you like it.**


End file.
